


And They Call it Puppy Love

by TrashcanBound



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Skyrim Kink Meme, many porns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanBound/pseuds/TrashcanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkas and Herah discover that they have feelings for each other, and deal  with them the only way they know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Herah and Farkas were traveling to Hobs Fall Cave, north of Winterhold, where some necromancers had taken refuge and were harassing the locals. They'd been traveling together for a few days, and hardly a word had passed between the two, the odd tension piling on.  
A week had passed since the usually close pair had spoke or looked in the others direction, both too embarrassed by what happened.  
Herah couldn't get the sight of Farkas pleasing himself, out of her mind. She could still hear the rough, strained, and breathy noises he was making. She couldn't un-see how his covers had been draped over his lap, keeping his member from view.  
It was an accident, of course, not meaning to burst into his room without knocking and seeing something she shouldn't have. She was frozen to her spot, embarrassed and enthralled. And then his eyes shot open at the sound of her sharp inhale, causing her to slam the door and shout her apologies as she ran back to her room.  
Farkas was feeling equally embarrassed. And aroused. Which was confusing. He wanted to say something to her, but couldn't.

When they finally decided to set up camp, Herah was all too willing to hunt while Farkas stayed and started the fire. Alone. With only his thoughts.  
Or…  
Since Herah was the one taking care of the hunting since they left Whiterun, Farkas had had a lot of alone time to…relieve himself. For a while now, he had felt insatiable, always needing release. It was probably the wolf reacting to Herah, because she was new, he told himself.  
He started the fire and waited until he couldn't see her anymore, before retreating to his tent. He immediately started pulling off his armor and leathers, tossing armor and garments this way and that, until he was fully naked. He retrieved a small vial of scented oil from his pack, and laid on his bed roll, readying himself. 

The hunting trip went quicker than normal, probably because these woods were teeming with woodland creatures who didn't shy from humans. She picked off a fawn that strayed too far from its mother. Disappointment settled in her, not from her kill but because she had to go back and endure more awkward and tension filled silence with Farkas. Thinking of Farkas made her think of that night a week ago, again. Farkas, naked and sprawled across his bed, heaving and sighing as he went at himself.  
Heat climbed to her cheeks and between her legs as she recalled the way his hips thrust up into his own fist. She bit the back of her lip and shook the intoxicating image from her head. Turned on and frustrated, she threw her kill over her shoulder and made her way back to camp.

Returning , she placed the fawn on the ground and went to retrieve and knife from her pack. As she was about to prepare the creature for cooking, she heard a deep groan. She thought she was hearing things when she heard a muffled "Herah", that was followed by heavy breathing coming from Farkas' tent. Without thinking, she rushed over and pulled back the tent flap.

No blanket covered his large and chiseled body this time. He was an impressively large Nord, but what was more impressive was the oil-slicked cock he was stroking. It was thick, long, and slightly tilted to the left. 

Both arousal and frustration boiled in her before she finally burst out, "By the fucking Nine, Farkas! Again? Really??"

His eyes tore open and he quickly covered himself. "What…I thought you were…" He sputtered.

"I finished hunting early!"

Both of their faces were bright red and neither could look at the other. Herah opened her mouth several times to speak, before finally giving up and exiting the tent. Farkas quickly threw on his leggings before rushing out after her.

"I'm sorry! I thought you'd be gone longer. I didn't mean for you to…"

She held up her hand, motioning for him to be silent. "Stop talking, please."

She was still flustered, as any person would be, and needed to calm down. After a few silent moments, she took in a deep breath and let it out as she calmly stated, "It's fine, Farkas."

She faced him and instantly went crimson at the sight in front of her. In his haste, Farkas only pulled on his breeches, leaving his shirt. Her eyes combed over taunt muscle and a trail of body hair that disappeared into his undone breeches. Her gaze lingered there, which Farkas noticed. "See something interesting, Sister?" he couldn't help but smirk when her eyes widened and she began stuttering incoherent nonsense. 

She let out another deep breath, pinched the bridge of her nose and stated, "Please, put on a shirt. You are far too distracting." 

Farkas felt a familiar wave of heat flush over him, both flattered and still turned on.  
"How am I distracting?" 

He stepped close enough to her that their bodies almost touched, smirking down into her surprised grey-green eyes. She said nothing, just stared back at him, wanting…something. She stepped a little closer, nervous but eager. Farkas softly chuckled as he took her face in both hands, and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Lust taking over, she snapped out of her daze almost immediately, hooking her arms around the back of his neck and deepening the kiss. Their tongues rolled against one another, as the kiss became heated. She pressed herself against his still half-hard cock, making him groan into their kiss. His large hands went straight to her ass, kneading and groping as he pleased. She mewled at the contact and pressed harder into him. He then scooped her up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her back to his tent.  
Gently he placed her on his bedroll, stood over her on all fours, and began moving his lips down her neck, nibbling the soft flesh as he went. She moaned quietly, and ran her fingers through his hair. He went to take off her shirt, but stopped and looked at her for approval, not wanting to do anything she wasn't willing to do.  
She nodded and sat up, removing it and the breast band herself. Farkas was back on her in no time, taking one hardened nipple into his mouth, and the other in his finger tips. Her head pressed into the bed roll, a gasp escaping her mouth.  
"Farkas", she breathed, as he lapped the rosy bud with his tongue. Hearing her call his name only turned him on further, and proceeded to run his tongue down her stomach, stopping only when he reached the laces of her leggings. Slowly he untied them, watching her squirm. Impatient, she went to undo them herself, but Farkas batted her hand away, continuing his slow pace.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Herah's pants were finally discarded, and all the remained were her panties. Farkas took in the sight of her toned muscles and tanned skin, his cock twitching against the waistband of his pants. This time Farkas did not take his time, and quickly did away with her panties. With his teeth. He began placing quick and sloppy kisses up her inner thigh, and paused over her sex. She was already wet, very wet. He smirked before kissing and licking at her entrance, making her yelp in surprise.  
He lapped at her entrance over and over, making her cry out in pleasure. He moved up to her bundle of nerves and dragged his tongue over it, causing her to buck her hips involuntarily. He placed his experienced lips over the bud, and gently sucked at it. Her moans grew louder and more frequent as he alternated between sucking and licking. Her hands shot into his hair, and she arched her back, writhing beneath him as he slid a finger inside of her.  
She could feel herself boiling over, about to reach her end when Farkas added yet another finger, pumping them in and out of her mercilessly. Her heels dug into his back, pressing his face closer into her sex. Her body tightened and she let out a loud moan as she reached her climax, Farkas still buried and trapped between her legs. 

When it was over, Farkas sat up and licked his lips clean, staring at her while he did it. He climbed over her and kissed her lips, waiting patiently for her to recover.  
"Did ya like it?" he questioned innocently.  
"Did I like it?" she laughed and kissed him again. "It was wonderful."  
"Good." he smiled and stood, removing his pants and allowing his stiff cock to spring free. "But I'm not done with you yet."  
Excitement rose in Herah as Farkas crawled over her once more, and attacked her neck with wet kisses, making her bite her lip. He moved his hips back and forth, rubbing his member against her slickened folds, moaning into her ear at the contact. She moaned in reply as he positioned the head at her entrance. He thrust forward, as gently as he could manage, until he completely filled her. She groaned at the size of his member rubbing against her inner walls.  
He moved his hips back slowly and pulled almost all the way out, before plunging back in, causing her to gasp and throw her head back.  
"Fuck, Farkas!" she exclaimed.  
He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he began pumping in and out of her, groaning in pleasure. He quickened his pace, slamming into her over and over, making her cry out unintelligible curses and other nonsense. The sound of his hips slapping against her was intoxicating, and only fed his arousal. His movements became more animalistic as he savagely pounded into her, groaning and grunting as he got closer to climaxing. He bit down hard on her shoulder, not slowing his pace any, but instead began rubbing her clit. She cried out in pain and in pleasure, shouting his name over and over, getting closer to her second climax. He bit down harder, definitely leaving a mark, and refusing to climax until she had finished. He rubbed faster, feeling her walls clench and tighten around him. "Farkas, I'm going to…"  
He only bit harder in response, fucking her relentlessly. Finally she came, and came hard. Her orgasm caused her to scream and writhe beneath the giant Nord as he continued his movements. Feeling his climax approach, he quickly pulled out of her, and spilled his load on her stomach with and loud roar.  
Using his discarded shirt, he cleaned off her belly and finally collapsed on top of her.  
"Ooof. Farkas." she giggled. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed where he bit a large purple bruise into her skin.  
"Hope I didn't hurt ya." he sheepishly stated.  
"Not at all. You did beautifully." she ran her fingers through his hair, completely sated and happy.  
"Good." he settled his head in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes, as they nodded off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Frustrated, she lay in her bed, running her weapon wielding, calloused hands through her cropped auburn hair and over her scalp. Her mind and her heart were racing, she couldn't slow either. A few weeks ago, she experienced a beautiful and intense night with Farkas. And ever since then, she couldn't keep herself from feeling a need for him any longer. Before things became intimate, ignoring her crush on him was easy. Now, now she craved and ached for him, every part of her wanting, needing him. She hadn't spoken to him since that night, too embarrassed and shy at the time. But now she was feeling almost desperate to have him again.  
She wandered if Farkas would even want her. She knew she was beautiful, but maybe that’s all he thought of her; good enough for a fuck but nothing more. Her stress levels began to rise as the nerves got to her, slightly panicking that she wasn't good enough.  
Still though, she needed to tell him. She lay there, contemplating whether or not that would actually be a good decision.  
"What would be the worst thing to happen? Him saying no?" thinking to herself, as she made her decision.  
She stood slowly from her bed and strode out the door and down the hall, towards Farkas' room. Closer and closer to the door, anxiety coursed through her, panicking silently from the nerves. Her heart was slamming against her chest as she stood in front of the closed off room, feeling sick. Still, she rose her fist to knock, and froze. Her insecurities were getting the best of her, as she ran her hand over her cropped hair once more.  
"Should I? Would we stay friends if he says no? Would he even want me?"  
She gripped at her shirt, wondering if he actually thought of her that way? What if his wolf was just acting up, and he just used her to relieve himself? She started backing away from the door, turning to walk back down the hall. With a thud, she ran into Farkas himself. Even without his armor, he was still solid like a rock, in more ways than one.  
"Oh uh, hey." he greeted her, scratching the back of his neck. He did so whenever he was confused or nervous, so it happened often. And of course, she found it oh, so endearing. She bit the back of her lip and averted her eyes, saying nothing.  
"Is something wrong?" his worried tone coloring her cheeks a light pink, and making her look up it to those silver eyes. Maybe she should just get it over with?  
"I, uh…" clearing her throat as she continued, "I was wondering if…if we could talk…in private?"  
He nodded, and she lead the way into his bedroom.  
"Is something wrong?" he repeated, as the door closed behind them. "Nothings wrong." she answered, as she seated herself behind his bar, and he on the edge of the bed that faced her. "Okay…" he responded, confused but willing to listen.  
They sat there in tension filled silence for a while, until Herah was able to gather her thoughts. Farkas was patient and kind, two things she adored him for. She couldn't stand to look at him, instead looked down at her feet. "I was wondering…I've been…" she started, and then stopped, pinching the bridge of her nose and shutting her eyes tight. "Damn it, I care for you. A lot, actually. I can't stop thinking about you, and practically aching for you…" she stopped herself, her light blush turning dark crimson. "I…I, well, after the night we shared together, my feelings for you…have become so much clearer to me, and I want to be with you, Farkas.". She was wringing her hands, and shaking slightly. Finally, she willed herself to look up at him, finding that he was staring at her. He said nothing, did nothing, just sat in his spot on his bed as if he were frozen in time. Nerves racked over her body as she thoroughly searched his eyes for any kind of answer. And still, nothing. Her heart dropped and her silent panic picked back up, causing her heart to race with fear, disappointment, and sadness. "I…I am sorry. I'm such a fool…" she moved from her spot, making her way to the door, when he gently grabbed her arm.  
"Don't go." he spoke softly, at a loss for words.  
He was a man of few words, and preferred actions. Still, no one had ever declared their feelings to him before, and for it to be someone like Herah? Gods, he wasn't going to let that go. She was an amazing warrior, beautiful, strong. She had a way of making anyone feel important and cared for, and she had a wisdom that was well beyond her years. He needed to do something, anything. He stood, and embraced her, wrapping his large and strong arms around her. He held her close and tight, but with a gentleness she didn't know a man of his size was capable of. He kissed her head and rubbed her back, easing her tremors and melting away the anxiety. "You care for me?" He asked, wanting to hear it again. Burying her head in his chest a muffled, "Of course I do. Who wouldn't?" came as her reply. He tilted her chin so he could look into those grey-green eyes before placing the sweetest of kisses on her lips. She continued to blush as she kissed him back, closing her eyes as he rubbed small, caring circles over her back. He was such a sweet man with a huge heart. Their lips broke apart and their bodies came as close as possible. Farkas placed soft, slow kisses down her jaw and neck, leaving her breathless. "Does this mean you care for me, too?" she of course already knew the answer, but wanted him to say it. He stopped his kisses to look into her eyes once again. He nodded as he picked her up off the ground, holding her as closely to him as he could. He recaptured her lips as he began walking them over to his bed. Tenderly, he laid her down and crawled over her, trapping her under his weight. "I've wanted you for a while," he began, kissing her lips more fervently now. "No one's ever made me feel as good you do." sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip, then seized her lips once more, their tongues meeting. He began to trail down her jaw and neck with his lips, stopping and the nape of her neck. The bruise he and bit into her shoulder had faded to a pale yellow, almost gone. That needed to change, now. He began lapping and kissing and sucking at her neck and collarbone, reveling in her soft cries and moans. He sucked hard in a few spots on her neck and shoulder, leaving little red whelps. "Farkas…" she breathed, "You're leaving marks."  
"Good, now everyone will know you're mine." he nipped the flesh once more, and ran his large hands over her breast, teasing her nipples and making her moan. His hands roamed further down, going under her shirt. "Wait." she panted, stopping him before she was too far gone. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I wanted to do this for you this time." she grinned at him, but he was still a little confused. Has no one else ever…? That needed to change.  
She cupped his face and whispered, "Trust me. You'll love it."  
"Okay." he said as they changed positions, and removed his shirt as Herah requested. She straddle his clothed lap, tenderly rolling her hips over his still growing erection. It was his turn to let out a small moan. He gripped and dug his nails into her hips as he pushed up against her, wanting more friction. As they ground against one another, Herah ran her calloused hands over her lovers taunt body, appreciating every sculpted muscle. "You're gorgeous…" she whispered sweetly to him, as she skimmed over a hardened nipple, causing him to inhale sharply. She peered at him through heavily hooded lids as she bent forward and kissed at his jaw and neck, across his collarbone and down his chest. She then took a hardened nipple into her mouth, lightly sucking and licking the puckered flush. She didn’t expect his loud, raspy groan as a response, but loved it and hummed against his chest in appreciation. "Gods…" he breathed, as she switch to the other bud. His nails dug deeper into her hips and he rolled his own against her core, making her moan in pain in pleasure. "Herah, Please." voice deep and thick with need, he begged.  
"Patience, my sweet." frustratingly slow, she kissed down his chest and stomach, reaching the top of his pants. Before she could even try to remove his pants, Farkas had swiftly unlaced his breeches and pushed them down and off, freeing his stiff cock. Herah bit her lip with anticipation as she watched it bob out. She began attacking his hips with her kisses, not touching his aching member. He tried rutting up against her, needing friction. She steadied his hips by pining them to the mattress, and kissed up each of his thighs, making him moan out obscene and positively delicious cries.  
Finally, she took hold of his shaft with one hand and pumped slowly up and down, watching as his fists balled up in the fur covers and his handsome face contort. Sweat began building on his brow, and he clenched his jaw as his blush spread over his shoulders and chest. Desperately needing more friction, he started thrusting upwards into her hand. "Farkas." she called to him, and he looked up. She released his cock and ran her tongue from the base to the tip of his member, pulling another loud groan from his lips. Keeping eye contact, she licked the tip again and then took it into her mouth, sucking gently at it. His hands shot into his own hair, trying to keep from yelling out and violently thrusting into his lover's throat. Her jaw stretched over him and she took him deeper, causing his hips to thrust anyways. She hummed around him, sending vibrations down his shaft. No longer giving a damn, he groaned as her mouth glided up and down, slicking his cock with her spit. She sucked and bobbed, driving him crazy, pushing him closer to his climax. "Herah, I'm gonna…" and she pulled away, removing her head from his lap, causing him to curse and growl.  
"I'm no where near done with you yet." she said, using his own words against him with a smug smile. She crawled up and over him, kissing his lips and allowing him to taste himself. He didn't dislike it, it was just well, new. She stood on her knees, straddling his chest. Farkas ran his hands up and down her thighs, cupping and groping her ass as she did away with her shirt. With surprisingly deft hands, he undid the laces of her pants and slid his hand inside, rubbing and massaging her sex. She yelped out in surprise as he ran a rough finger over her clit, wetness pooling to her already soaked entrance. "Oh, Farkas…" she moaned. He loved when she said his name, it sounded so sweet on her lips. Her sat up, pushing her onto her back. He pulled her pants and underwear off, examining her completely naked body. He sat up on his knees, bringing her legs up over his shoulders. She blushed and moaned as he kissed and licked at the lips of her pussy, pushing one finger inside of her. As much as he loved watching her take care of him, he loved doing it for her even more. He loved driving her crazy, loved hearing her moans and cries, loved to give rather than receive.  
He kissed and sucked at her clit, making her try to press her hips closer and moan loudly. Slowly, he moved his finger in and out of her, listening to her breathy pants and cries of pleasure. Deciding she was wet enough, he laid her back down on the bed. Standing over her on all fours, he whispered the command, "Hands and knees, now.". She did as he said, flipping over on her stomach and pushing herself up against him. He steadied himself with one hand, and used the other to hold and grope her breast. He sucked at the back of her neck and shoulder, creating more marks as he ran his member against her sex. "Oh, Farkas…" she mewled again, making him nip at her flesh before positioning himself in front of her entrance and slowly sinking into her, growling at the impossible wetness and warmth. Removing his hand from her breast, he moved it down her body to her slicked folds and began rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves rather swiftly. His other hand sat on top her own, their fingers intertwining. He began to powerfully plunge in and out of her, hitting that sweet spot, causing her to see stars. He rubbed her clit faster and faster, driving her over the edge and reaching her climax, calling his name as she came. Farkas was getting closer, not letting up on his pace and continuing to circle her clit. Over stimulated, her legs began to quiver and shake, and she practically screamed as the pain and pleasure mixed and coursed through her. "Farkas, Farkas! I can't…" she yelled and dug her hands into the covers. Her arms gave out from the intensity, and laid her face down in the furs, her screams of pleasure muffled. Farkas movements became more erratic as he came.  
He didn't let up on Herah, not even after he climaxed. He'd gone too far to stop. He flipped her onto her back and knelt between her legs, sucking hard at her clit as moved two fingers in her rapidly. Her second orgasm came violently, ripping through her body with a loud scream. Her body turned to liquid, and she melted into the furs beneath her. "Gods…" was all she could manage, barley a whisper.  
They laid spooned together, in a sweaty and mangled heap. Farkas placed several goodnight kisses on the back of Herahs neck as she fell asleep in his arms.

 

The next morning, Herah woke to the sound of soft knocking at the door. She turned over in her lovers arms to face him. She moved the hair that had fallen over his eyes out of the way as she pressed gentle, sweet kisses to his lips until he woke. He smiled against her mouth as she ran finger through his hair.  
"There's someone at the door." she whispered. "They can wait." he mumbled as he kissed her again and hugged her close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Farkas woke to the feel of warm lips gently pressed to his forehead and fingers threading through his hair.  
"Happy name day, my dearest." Herah whispered against his skin.  
He stretched and reached for her, but found she was standing, clothed.  
"Going somewhere, love?" his voice was deep and thick with sleep. He sat up, running his hand over her thigh and letting it rest on her hip.  
"I have just a few errands to run, but as soon as I return all of my attention is yours." again, she kissed his head. He brought his lips up to hers and captured them in a deep and meaningful kiss. Leaving her hip, his calloused hand traveled up her stomach to her breast, pinching and teasing through her clothing. She mewled softly against his mouth, and pulled away before he could continue any further, making him grunt in disapproval.  
"Later, my love." she whispered to him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. She left rather swiftly, closing the door behind her. He fell back into his bed, arms tucked behind his head and ignoring the growing frustration between his legs. He took in his surroundings; the dim lit candle resting on the bar, the damp chill of his basement room, and the lingering scent of her in the furs and pelts spread over his bed and lap.  
She spent most every night there with him since they began their courtship, nearly five months ago. They did try to keep it a secret, and failed. Rather loudly. And often.  
Vilkas, surprisingly, encouraged their relationship, saying they'd be good for one another.  
Aela couldn't care less, as long as they kept the noise to a minimum.  
Skjor was of a mind with Aela, mostly because they too had been having late night meetings.  
Kodlak had done what he always did; advised them to "be cautious, but I am the master of no one and you are free to do as you please."  
The rest either didn't know or didn't care because they said nothing about it.

She had become his everything, and he hers, so the others opinions didn't really matter to him.  
He laid in his bed for a good while before a knock came to the door.  
"Farkas, brother! Get your giant ass out bed already!" Vilkas admonished as he barged through the door. Immediately he went to Farkas' wardrobe, rummaging through its contents, tossing acceptable garments at his twin.  
"Get dressed, we're going to the market until your woman returns." sighing, Farkas complied and began removing his sleeping tunic.

~~~~~

"Have you seen Farkas?"  
It seemed that all of Jorrvaskr had become deserted, except for Torvar who, of course, was drunk. He said nothing in reply, just stared at her until she finally gave up and went down to the sleeping quarters. She went to the whelps area and began changing out of her traveling leathers. The cotton tunic she chose was large and loose and hung low, probably belonging to her colossal man, and paired it with very tight leggings. She rolled up the extra large sleeves, and began removing the unnecessary items from her pack and replacing them with new ones. Placing the pack on her back and grabbing an empty basket, she returned to the main hall and headed into the kitchens where Tilma had a small pile of items wrapped in cloth and burlap waiting for her on the counter.  
"Oh Tilma, you wonderful and dear woman!" she began reaching into her bag to compensate the woman for her hard work, before a small smack to the wrist brought her attention back to Tilma.  
"Don't you dare! I would've prepared far more were he staying in tonight." She scolded lovingly.  
Herah wrapped her arms around the frail woman and squeezed her slightly.  
"How can I thank you?"  
"Don't hurt him, and I'll consider us even."  
A little surprised at her bluntness, she got the message. She nodded in response and began filling the basket until the small pile vanished from the countertop.  
"Thank you, again. Let me know if you need anything?" Herah offered before setting off to find Farkas.

~~~~~~

Farkas had ended up being the one to carry the basket of goodies as he was being led through woods near Riverwood.  
"Love, will you tell me where we're going?" he inquired, as he watched the sway of her hips.  
"We'll be there soon, I promise." she smirked over her shoulder. Farkas had no idea what he was in for tonight.  
He spent all of the morning, and well into the afternoon, with his twin Vilkas for their name day, spending their coin on knick-knacks, snacks, and small gifts for each other. Vilkas at one point decided to humiliate Farkas at Arcadias Cauldron, informing Arcadia rather loudly, that Farkas had a burning, itching rash in his most private parts that was spreading, and he was going to need plenty of ointment. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Arcadia hadn't insisted on seeing the imaginary rash. Vilkas quickly became teary eyed and red faced trying to contain his laughter, and Farkas swore that he would have his vengeance.

As the sun began setting, they came upon a small clearing, deep in the woods and no sign of life around for miles. A small camp was set in the middle of it, a bed made from pelts and furs in a neat pile over a fair amount of hay, next to a modest looking tree. A small pit was dug out of the ground with logs and twigs placed inside for, presumably, a fire. As a precaution, Herah began setting up magical runes around the camp as Farkas sat on a nearby stump, setting the basket on the ground and watching his woman work her magic. 

Approaching him she asked, "Would you mind gathering some water for us, darling? The river is that way." speaking sweetly, and handing him a bucket while pointing in the direction he needed to take. He took it and chuckled, leaving in the was she pointed. She cast a simple flame spell on the small pile of wood sitting in the dug out pit. Waiting until she could no longer see or hear him, she began retrieving leather strips, and small vials of oil from her pack.

~~~~~~

Farkas returned a little later than planned, getting lost both on the way there and back. And by a little later, it was actually a lot later. The sky was now dark, save for the stars, moons, and celestial lights. Torch bugs had come out now too, floating about, their little rears flashing their unique glow.  
"Herah?" He asked out loud when he did finally return.  
She appeared from behind the little tree where their make-shift bed lay. She was completely bare, save an amulet around her neck.  
He set down the bucket of water and strode quickly to her, lips immediately attacking hers with hungry kisses. His hand went to her chest, meaning to go for a breast, and slid over the amulet. It was longer than anticipated, and heavily engraved. He pulled away, surprised. He led her towards the fire by her hips, the amulet becoming more and more clear with each step. He said nothing, just stared at the ornate jewelry with widened eyes and a partially opened mouth. His thumbs continued to massage her hips, and his forehead pressing against her own. One of her hands came up to caress his cheek, the other covering one of his hands. Their eyes locked and he spoke, his voice wavered slightly before asking, "Are you sure?"  
"Nothing has ever been more clear to me." she answered gently, pressing a loving kiss to his lips. And he returned it, full of passion and raw emotion, pressing her as closely as their bodies would allow. Their lips never parting, she led him to the pile of pelts. He quickly undressed, as bare as his woman, sitting where she instructed. She straddled his lap, moving slowly against his quickly growing erection. He groaned as his hands went to her ass, kneading the plump flesh. She bit her lip, staring down into his silver eyes.  
"Lay back, my love." she pushed on his chest, easing him back. She continued kissing him, her hands moving down, interlocking her finger with his. She pulled them above his head, pinning him there, and distracting him by moving her mouth down to his neck.  
She had cleverly stashed the leather strips and oils under the furs, right above where his head currently lay. She moved herself up his body slowly trying to retrieve the strips stealthily. Well, Farkas was all too aware of the heat leaving his lap, and assumed her intentions. He laughed in his throat, grabbed her ass and pulled her up, until she was sitting on his face. She yelped as she was shifted forwards without warning and braced herself against the modest tree as Farkas began kissing and lapping at her folds.  
"Oh, Farkas…" she moaned in surprise. She smiled slyly, for he unintentionally made things a lot easier. She grabbed the leather and he swirled his tongue against her clit, causing her pause and her breath to catch. He flicked his tongue against the bundle of nerves swiftly a few times before slowly dragging his tongue over it. She cried out, and positioned herself so she could look down into his eyes and cradle his head in her hands. She bit her lip as he suckled gently, swirling his tongue again.  
"My heart…that is positively…beautiful…what you're doing…" she barley managed through heavy breaths. Her toes began to curl and she knew she needed to focus before he finished her off. With all her will power she forced his arms back above his head, and tied them to a tree root that was conveniently sticking out of ground.  
He stopped immediately, confused. "Herah, what are you doing?"  
"You'll see in a bit. And you'll love it, I promise." Although she didn’t want to, she stood from him.  
He did trust her after all, but was still a little wary.  
Looking over her man, she groaned at the sight of him. He was absolutely breath taking; his chest was rising and falling slowly, his arms tied and tense above him, and his cock fully erect.  
Her eyes roamed over every taunt muscle, making her bite her lip and moan in appreciation. "My dearest, you are stunning."  
She left for a bit, and came back with a small lidded pot. She kneeled next to him, and pressed loving kisses to his lips, reassuring him that he was indeed safe. She sat back on her heels and opened the pot, tilting it slightly, and drizzling its thick contents down the middle of his torso, stopping just above his navel. Before he could ask, she stated plainly, "I love honey." and licked slowly down his chest, making him suck in air sharply. She kissed, nipped and licked her way down his stomach, cleaning off every last drop. He let out a rough groan as her head neared his lap, making her smirk against his skin. She retrieved the pot once more, and sat between his legs. He began to protest until she said, "I promise to get every single drop." and licked her lips, making his cock twitch. She poured far more than intended over the head, causing him to inhale. She placed the little pot on the ground and then immediately got to work. She licked and swirled the honey over and around the tip, smiling when she heard his little grunts and groans. She took the head into her mouth, sucking tenderly and bobbing her head. His hips began to move with her, making her take him deeper into her mouth.  
By the time she had licked up all the honey, he was panting and cursing under his breath; he was going to come soon.  
She pulled back quickly, releasing his cock with a lewd popping noise just before he could finish.  
"No!" he strained against his bindings and his hips bucked. Beads of sweat were collecting on his brow, and his breathing was rigid. She came to sit on his upper abdomen, high enough so he couldn’t rub against her but low enough that she could kiss him comfortably, if she wished to. And she did, gently against his lips, making him groan and deepen their kiss. Her hands roamed down his chest, tweaking and pinching his nipples. His hips jerked at the sensation, and bit her lip in frustration and lust. Breaking their kiss but staying close, she giggled and shook her head slightly. "Naughty." she whispered at him, before standing and retrieving the oils she had stored under the furs. She had two small, opaque, and different colored vials, one blue and one red. Retaking her seat on her man's body, she showed them to him.  
"I had Arcadia make these for us. Want to know what makes them special, or would you rather me show you?"  
"Show me, love." this would not have been his normal response, but his head was fogged and all he wanted was to come, not talk.  
She smirked at him, and moved back between his legs. She first uncorked the red, pouring some of its contents on her hands, and rubbing them together to activate it. She placed her hands on his hips, making him grunt in surprise to the impossible heat of her slickened touch. She began massaging and kneading down his thighs, hoping to release any tension. He let out a strangled sigh and eased his head back, letting his woman work. "What is that?" he asked, now actually curious. "Dragon tongue oil infused with a little bit of fire salts. It heats instantly when it touches your skin, without burning you." His response came as a throaty hum, satisfied with her answer.  
Her hands continued to massage him, leaving him half hard and eyes shut, humming at her touch. They only reopened when she stopped, wiping her hands on the furs beneath them.  
"Love?" he watched as she uncorked the second vial, coating only her finger tips this time. She ran them along his pelvis and inner thighs, making him hiss. The oil was freezing, and was doing nothing for his half hard cock. She giggled lightly at his reaction. Leaning over his lap, she huffed her hot breath over the slickened areas, warming them up. The feeling was incredible, and like nothing he had every felt before. He threw his head back with a loud moan, his cock twitching.  
"Fuck…" he panted.  
"Mmm, louder my sweet. I want them to hear you back home." her voice laden with lust and pupils blown wide, she watched him tug and pull against his restraints, needing release. She leaned forwards and pressed smoldering lips to his hips and navel, and then down each of his thighs. She kissed the area around his cock, teasing him and refusing to touch his aching member. He began whimpering when he tried rubbing himself against her, making her leave his lap.  
"No, please!" he pleaded.  
Her hand returned to a meaty thigh, kneading it gently. "The sooner you behave, the sooner you'll be able to finish." she spoke sweetly. He bit the back of his lip in frustration, tilting his head back, shutting his eyes and muttering something about "torture" and "witch". She could only chuckle at how dramatic he was being, never seeing this from her lover before. It only added to his attractiveness, somehow. She crawled back on top of him, laying on him this time. "I promise you'll love this when it's over." his only response was a little huff.  
"Oh my love, don’t pout." she snickered at him.  
"I'm not." he retorted, a little annoyed. She started planting soft little pecks all over his face and neck until he couldn’t help but laugh. "Quit it!" he guffawed, her laughter trailing after his own. She sat up on his belly, and he eyed her naked body, stopping at the amulet. Her hand came to his cheek, and he smiled up at her, leaning into her touch. "Love, can I kiss you?" he asked. A little confused, she placed her lips on his again. When they parted he explained, "I meant lower, love. Like earlier, before you tied me up."  
A little taken back at the request, she couldn’t turn it away. "Of course." and she moved herself up, hovering just over his mouth. Immediately, he worked at her folds, licking them continuously and causing her breath to hitch. She lowered slightly and Farkas took the opportunity to quickly flick his tongue against her clit once more, causing her to moan low and brace one arm against the tree. The other hand fisting in his hair as he flattened his tongue against her, licking long strokes against her sex. "Oh, Farkas…" she moaned and bit her lip. His lips captured her little bundle of nerves, alternating between sucking and licking. She moaned loudly in response, tightening her grip on his hair. He hummed low in appreciation and lust, creating goose bumps over her skin. She was so close to the edge, just one more hum, lick, anything and she'd be there. And Farkas knew it too. He turned his head, stopping her orgasm from coming. "Farkas!" she whimpered. A throaty laugh and kiss to her inner thigh came as her reply, and her brow furrowed. "Really?" she squealed. She removed herself, laying down next to him and throwing a leg over his body, exposing herself to him. He watched her intently as her fingers found their way to her clit, circling the swollen flesh and crying out. Farkas' cock twitched again as he watched his betrothed mewl and thrash about, pleasing herself intently. Her other fingers began teasing a nipple, making her bite her lip. Farkas started tugging and pulling at the strips again, needing to touch her and be the one to make her come. "Herah, love, untie me and I can make us both feel good. Please." He begged. She wasn't paying attention, too lost and on the brink to hear his words. "Farkas…" his name sounded from her lips, doing a lot more to him than it should have. His hard cock was throbbing and slick with oil and precum, urgently needing release. Herah's movements sped up and she came quickly with a loud and lewd groan.

She lay there, sated and eyes closed. A few moments passed before she sat up again, running her hand over Farkas' chest. She started at him once more, kissing and biting her way down, taking a hardened nipple between her lips, sucking sweetly, making him groan in pleasure. "Love…" he mumbled as she teased the other with her fingers. She switched eventually, making sure each bud of flesh was paid the same amount of attention, eliciting small moans of pleasure from him. He watched as she traveled down his body, coming to sit down between his legs again. She gripped on to his hips, and took the head of his engorged member into her mouth again, sucking slowly and gently. She kept this pace, driving him crazy. "Herah.." he moaned, trying to move his hips but was stopped by the death grip she had on his waist. "Please…" he whined, needing more. She smirked and complied, taking the tip a little deeper and sucking a little harder. He moaned louder, and watched as she bobbed her head slowly. His breathing became rigid and his pleas more frequent, heat coiling tightly in his lower belly. And she pulled away, just before he could finish. He yelled out in frustration, hips involuntarily thrusting upwards, and pulling hard on the leather strips. She saw his eyes changing from silver to gold, she had gone too far. She reached forward, running her hands up and down his torso, trying to calm him. "Sshh…  
Farkas, sweetheart it's okay." she said calmly to him as he struggled and writhed ferociously. She continued her gentle strokes along his body until his wolf retreated.

He slowed his breathing and finally calmed, a look of defeat on his face.  
"Farkas, it's your turn now." she sweetly said to him, and he looked at her and gave her a look that said "yeah right". She rubbed his thighs, leaning over them and kissing the thick muscles. She took up the opaque red vial again, pouring a good amount in her hand, spreading it over his quickly deflating cock, keeping it erect. He groaned at the heat and grip of her hand, tossing his head back. She withdrew her hand to pour more oil into her hand, this time rubbing it around her entrance, moaning as she did so. She climbed into his lap, lining up his cock with her, and slid down his member in one slow movement, making them both moan loudly. She moved her hips around, adjusting herself to his girth and length. She rocked her hips back and forth, hands braced on his stomach. Farkas whimpered and panted, very sensitive and severely needing to come. He pulled again on the leather holding him to the tree, and finally Herah untied him to show she was serious. She kept her movements slow, stretching this moment out as long as she could. But Farkas had had enough of her teasing and slow paces. His hands went to her ass, bent his knees and began slamming up into her repeatedly and relentlessly. A surprised shout came to her lips as he fucked her hard, and her fingers went back to her clit, rubbing in time with his rapid thrusts.  
She finished again with a loud cry, toes curled and calling his name. He followed soon after with a booming roar that echoed throughout the woods. He laid them back on the ground, completely limp and blissful. Herah worried about putting out the fire and cleaning them up, wiping them both down and letting him sleep. She grabbed a spare pelt and laid it over them as she spooned him from behind. "Happy name day, Farkas." she whispered to him, and kissed his cheek goodnight.

~~~~~

Sunlight that cascaded down through the trees the next morning, and the smell of breakfast cooking, woke him from possibly the most restful sleep he had had since taking the blood. He stretched and yawned, sitting up and taking in his surroundings.  
Herah looked up from the fire and saw that Farkas had awaken. She walked to him, sitting in the furs with him and kissing him fully awake. He hummed happily against her lips before they parted.  
"So, did you like it?" she asked, caressing his chest. "I did." he chuckled, "Don't think I could do that again for a while, though." they both laughed heartily at that, remaining close and enjoying the warmth the other had to offer against the early chill of Skyrim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late! I've been so busy and unmotivated, I apologize. Unfortunately this will be the last chapter of this fic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
